


everyday boom boom, because of you boom boom

by lejihoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boom Boom Era, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejihoonie/pseuds/lejihoonie
Summary: Seungcheol gets slightly jealous because Jihoon seems to be not paying attention to him after the mission.(set in boom boom era)(inspired by a pretty fan art on instagram @keunikka the artist is amazing!!! please check it out!!!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	everyday boom boom, because of you boom boom

“OI! KIM MINGYU, YOU SET OFF THE FUCKING ALARM! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I FUCKING CHASE YOU!”

“FUCK! SORRY COUPS HYUNG!”

Screams could be from the 3 boys as they ran across the tiles, escaping the wild, bombing gases and screaming their lungs. Jihoon sighed as he glanced through the monitor while typing furiously making sure that all of three of them were safe.

 _‘God, Mingyu-ah why did you have to fuck it up now? Seungcheol had specifically told us to avoid any accidents especially easy tricks like sensors in tiles or little buttons on the wall.’_ Sighing at the idiocy, Jihoon proceeded to alarm the other members.

“Yah! Mingyu accidentally started off an alarm in the floor and now I’m making sure they’re getting out of here safely. Dino, alarm the people outside that’s waiting for us. Hoshi, The8 make sure to turn off all the sensors and clear the pathway. Vernon, Jun run into the elevator now. Don’t worry about the CCTVs I’ve turned it off already.” Murmurs of agreement was heard through his headpiece as he ruffled his curly brown hair. Thank god they finished their job quite rapidly and it was only a minor accident. He could see the three boys’ shadows as they rushed into the basement. They were safe, now they just need the others to come out and Dino would be waiting for them.

“Woozi hyung I see Coups hyung, Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung! Oh! There’s Vernon hyung and Jun hyung also Hoshi hyung and The8 hyung!”  
“Good. Dino-ah, I already sent you the way out make sure you drive as fast and as safe as you can, for now I can say that no one is on your tail. You should probably reach our hideout within 30 minutes.”  
“Roger!”

Dino sped his way, as the small chasing figures disappeared and slowed down. It was too late for the guards to get them. Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief as Hoshi and Jun made faces at the miniscule figures while Mingyu and The8 snickered at the funny antics. Seungcheol whipped his face towards Mingyu as he wacked Mingyu’s head. “OW! Hyung why did you do that?” Huffing at the whining Mingyu, Seungcheol groaned as he scolded the battered boy.

“I specifically told you to be wary of the underhanded tricks they laid out. Didn’t I say that?”  
“Yes…” “And you just had to make that mistake. You should be glad we finished our job quickly and Jihoon could think of another way.” Snickers and soft laughter spilled out of his members as Mingyu pouted his way through the scolding. Seungcheol would be lying if he didn’t see the puppy-like ears on Mingyu lie flat on top of his head and visibly drooping. It was adorable but he needn’t to say this before Jihoon gets his hands on Mingyu.

_**« At some point you became the root of my happiness after I realise. I kept staying near you. »** _

The ringtone blared out of Seungcheol’s phone as a familiar name popped onto the clear screen, _Uri Jihoonie_. Gulping, he cautiously answered the phone. The members visibly tensed as their hacker called them. Jihoon was well known in their group for being vicious and ruthless. Missions must be carried out perfectly and he usually made sure no one discovered them. Jihoon hated, in fact _despised_ , mistakes so if someone accidentally flunked it, Jihoon would highly bring hell upon them. This time the unlucky sacrifice was Mingyu.

“Hello, did you get out safely?” A smooth and twinkling voice echoed the silent van. Jihoon had the smoothest and probably the most alluring voice ever. It was low, smooth and trickled like a rich latte. But there were times when Jihoon could reach the highest notes and screech your head off or it could be cold and cutthroat as he curtly replied to clients professionally.

“Yeah… We all got there before the guards could chase us. Dino immediately drove off so we’re pretty good. I think we’re like about 10 minutes away.” “Hmm.. that’s good.” Everyone let out a relieved breath as Jihoon didn’t ask about the incident.

“So in about 10 minutes you can decide whether to clean up my studio or do 10 laps around the hideout. Mingyu-ah what do you want to do?” A cold sweet voice pierced through Seungcheol’s phone as a shiver ran down Mingyu’s spine. A quiet chuckle left Jihoon’s lips as he could feel his stiff and scared members, Mingyu would be pouting and probably asking Cheol to convince him. While Hoshi and Jun would pat Gyu’s back sympathetically as Dino, Vernon and The8 ignored the shenanigans. “Hyungggg come on both of them are horrible. Hyung’s studio is dirty as hell and I probably could find random stuff in there and running 10 laps will tire me out. I just came back from a mission!” Mingyu whined but Jihoon held his stance as he curtly replied, “Well make your choice carefully then, you have 10 minutes.”

Mingyu ruffled his freshly dyed platinum silver hair. Seungcheol patted his back as he quickly texted Jihoonie.

 _Uri Jihoonie_  
jihoon-ah don’t be so hard on gyu-ah ok?

 _leader-nim_  
fine, but don’t say i warned you.

 _Uri Jihoonie_  
hahaha, fine fine see you there hoonie∼

Seungcheol wished the drive was faster as he couldn’t wait to see his Jihoonie. Smiling to himself, he watched the scenery changed from old factories and furnished buildings to flowing trees and miles and miles of barren fields. As Dino drove on, he could see the small building come closer as the members started to become rowdy. Laughing and teasing poor Mingyu, they braced for Jihoon’s anger.

The 8 boys tumbled out of the van as they quickly opened the doors. Screams welcomed them as they spotted the other 4 members in the living room. Jihoon is probably in his studio.  
Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan as he welcomed the boys with wide grins and roguish pats on the back. Jeonghan met his gaze as he subtly pointed towards Jihoon’s studio.

 _Ah… Jihoon must have been waiting for him there._ Seungcheol quickly padded his way through the studio as he ignored the hollers and screamsbetween his members as he grinned at the thought of his boyfriend. The adorable fluffball with anger issues and amazing hacking skills was his boyfriend. Seungcheol knew Jihoon was ruthless and quite scary, but there was a soft side of him too. Knocking gently on the wooden door, he cautiously turned the doorknob as the bright light of monitors greeted him. He could see a vast assortment of junk food packets, cups of ramen and many empty cups. He spotted his cute ferocious boyfriend in black warm hoodie and his slight curly chestnut brown hair ruffled. Perched on a swivel chair, Seungcheol could see the focus and anger radiating out of his boyfriend’s small body. The slight pink lips pursued into a pout as he walked closer. Turning the swivel chair slightly, Seungcheol could see the slight bags under his eyes and the pale skin glowing. Pressing a gentle kiss on the fluffy hair, he greeted and smiled at his cute boyfriend.

“Hey Hoonie…”  
“Hmm, you’re back Cheol?”  
Nodding against Jihoon’s head, Seungcheol pressed a soft kiss against the lips. Grinning at Jihoon’s slight pout, he muttered a soft ‘you smell good’. Soft amused laughter spilled out of Jihoon as he patted Seungcheol’s head. Leaning against the chair, Jihoon tilted his head as Seungcheol swiped for another kiss. Lips pressed against each other, Seungcheol opted for a deeper and heavier kiss. Seungcheol swiped his tongue across Jihoon’s lips, gently prodding inside the cavern. Breathing became laboured, as Jihoon started to hit Seungcheol’s chest. Reluctantly Seungcheol let him go, smiling smugly at the red swollen lips.

“Yah! Stop doing that every time you come back from a mission!” Wiping his lips against the sleeves of his black hoodie, Jihoon glared playfully at the sinful-looking man. Jet black hair gelled up, dark chocolate brown eyes glimmering, the studded black jacket snug against his broad shoulders and god those black jeans. The stiff black jeans hugged against the muscular thighs. Pink blush rose upon Jihoon’s usually pale white face as he fiddled with the circular-rimmed glasses. Adverting Seungcheol’s gaze, Jihoon turned away fidgeted the hoodie as he pretended to look back at the monitor.

“Cheol-ah where’s Mingyu? I thought he was supposed to be deciding what he’s going to do for punishment?” “Hmm… I don’t know, I came here quickly so I could see you.” Seungcheol shrugged as he chased after the soft lips once more. Jihoon turned his head slightly as he glared at Seungcheol sternly.

“You know I should decide his punishment first. Right now, Mingyu will think he got away with it.” “Yes, but think about it later…” “Cheol you know it’s a rule between us. Otherwise Ming-”  
Jihoon’s nags were cut off as Seungcheol once again kissed him. This time it was much fiercer and more passionate. It was as if Seungcheol had felt this sense of desperation, longing and maybe anger? But why was Seungcheol angry? Did Jihoon do something?  
As the lips left his, Jihoon glanced at the man before him. Seungcheol had an unreadable expression on his face as Jihoon got up from his chain. “Cheollie?”

Hugging the buff man, Jihoon breathed into the warm and comforting cologne of his boyfriend. Tightening his hold Seungcheol tried to calm his raging heart. Right in front of him was a beautiful man, but he didn’t seem to care that Seungcheol needed hugs and kisses. Instead he continued to ask about his member and even proceeded to turn his face away from him. This sparked a slight jealously in Seungcheol’s heart. He believed that he should come first on Jihoon’s list and not some punishment for Mingyu. It was selfish of him but he wanted Jihoon’s sole attention towards him.

“Cheollie, what’s wrong?” No response came out of Seungcheol’s mouth. Jihoon glanced worringly at him as Seungcheol lifted his head. Seungcheol dragged the two bodies towards the wall he slowly caged Jihoon’s body. Jihoon stared at the handsome face as he could see perplexity and annoyance etched across his face. Eyebrows furrowed, chocolate eyes frustrated, pouting pink lips and a rigid stance, Jihoon knew his boyfriend wasn’t happy at whatever Jihoon might have done to him.

Seungcheol was getting annoyed at this point and he knew it wasn’t completely Jihoon’s fault but he just felt extra needy today. Pressing his bigger body against the smaller and lean body of his boyfriend, he swooped in for a kiss as he sandwiched Jihoon between him and the wall. Eyes closed Jihoon responded the feverish kiss as his body temperature rose and his ears turned red. Seungcheol could feel the slight tremble as he continued to kiss the younger one breathlessly. As he let go of the lips, Seungcheol gently pressed soft kisses on the cheeks as he slowly approached the pale and exposed neck.

His mouth slight bit the pale, warm, unblemished skin. He gently suckled the skin as the pretty pale flesh slowly reddened with some spots turning a light purple colour. Satisfied with the first mark, he slowly made another hickey on the lower part of Jihoon’s neck. Pants and soft moans slipped out Jihoon’s mouth. Seungcheol continued to nibble and bite gently as the skin reddened and purple started to bloom over the pristine skin.

“Cheol…” A whimper made out of Jihoon as Seungcheol slowly let go of the slowly heating body and turned to admire the marks he made on him. Smiling smugly, he gently pressed a chaste kiss as he rubbed his cheek affectionately on Jihoon’s hair. His Hoonie looked the best like this: covered in pretty marks, swollen lips, glassy eyes and ruffled hair. Funnily enough the wide-rimmed glasses are still intact and this just made his Hoonie even more adorable and delectable.

Chuckling, Seungcheol hugged his baby as Jihoon regained his composure. Jihoon slowly hugged the older as he blushed with the heated atmosphere in the room.

“Yah… Cheollie what was that for?”  
“I just got jealous ‘cause you only cared about Mingyu and didn’t even pay attention to me.”  
Seungcheol pouted as he mumbled the stupid excuse while Jihoon laughed at his miserableness. Pressing a kiss on Seungcheol’s lips, Jihoon smiled at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I thought if we did the punishment faster I thought we could spend some time together.”

“Hmm… I guess you’re right.”

A gentle knock could be heard as Jihoon hollered out a “who is it?”.

“Sorry hyung, but is your business finished with Cheol hyung? Or should I give you more time?”  
“YAH! KIM MINGYU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUSINESS? AND NO WE DON’T NEED EXTRA TIME.”  
“Mingyu have you decided on your punishment yet?”  
“CHEOL HYUNG WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND JIHOON HYUNG?”  
“COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!”

Chuckling at his affectionate members, Cheol glanced at the fearful Mingyu running away from the livid and blushing Jihoonie.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time doing this fanfic and i would love any feedback!!! drop a comment!!! thank you!!!


End file.
